Dreamcatcher
by LunaTheRuler
Summary: This is a Cry Fanfic. It's about a girl named Melody, she is a smart girl and she does LPs on YouTube, and she gets offered her dream job. She accepts it and when she gets there, she gets shown to her office. And there she noticed that she's going to share office with Cry! What will happen? will they be enemies or friends? Maybe even something more? (Can contain both angst&Fluff)


_A/N:__There are some things that I want to point out before you start reading. And I suck at coming up with names so I just took one. I don't even know if the name will have any relevance to the story later on._

_First: Keep in mind that this is my first Fanfic I've ever written. So be nice, Okie? :)_

_Second: I don't know how old Cry actually is, so I'm going to write that he is around 24/25. And my character (Melody) will be around 22/23._

_Third: And please note that the character I will use, Melody, (and others) is NOT supposed to represent me. I'm only writing this fanfic for fun, and not so that I can ship myself with cry._

Melody's POV:

I'm finally here, spring 2024, outside Gaming Central's main office in Florida. As most people know Gaming Central is one of the world's biggest game developers/companies.

I finally did it! I finally reached one of my life goals. But it wasn't easy, 3 years in college, 1 year special-line and then one year off.

You probably wonder what I did during that one year off. Well actually, I started a YouTube account. You may actually have heard of it, FireFoxie. (:D) _(A/N note: I claim Copyright on that name! I came up with it myself.)_ And that's actually why I'm here. My channel may not be very big, with only around 500 thousand subscribers. No, I shouldn't say "only". 500 thousands is a big number. I love ALL of my followers, and I try to talk to them in as often as I can. Well, anyways let's get back to the point. I got offered a job here, don't ask me why cause I don't know, and I of course gladly accepted it.

I take the last steps to the door and walk in. And WOW! The sight I get when I walk in. There is TV screens everywhere! And a lot of different things, everything you could imagine! I go up the reception. The receptionist is a cute girl with Curly golden hair, crystal blue eyes and plump (?) red lips that looks like they're dipped in cherries. She was reading some book, Fairy Girl? Is that the name? I can´t see the name to clearly. "Excuse me" I say to get her attention. "Yes what can I do for you?" She looks up from the book and asks with a smile. "Well, my Name is Melody Scarlett and I'm supposed to start working here today." "Melody scarlet… Hmm, let me see… Oh! Yeah! There you are!" She says and walks up to me reaching out her hand. "Sandra Bullwock, Nice to meet you" She says and smiles. "Nice to meet you too." I say and shakes her hand. "Follow me and I'll show you to your room" She started walking and I followed.

She walked me passed tenths, maybe even hundreds of different recording rooms, office rooms and some "chill-out" rooms. In some of the rooms you could see different YouTubers or famous game developers, it was amazing! Sarah, who hadn't said a word the whole time, spoke up. "On the second and third floor there is a gym and swimming pool" She said and pointed upwards. "Wait. Is there a gym and swimming pool?!" I was surprised by her words. "Well of course. How do you think everyone here is so fit?" She says jokingly and laughs. Then she stops outside a door where it stood:

*FireFoxie* and *ChaotikMonki*?!"

"Here it is. You're going to share office with Cry." "Wait a minute! Seriously?! I'm going to share office with Cry?! One of the _bestest (A/N: Yeah that's a word now :) xD)_ YouTuber there is?" I was REALLY surprised and excited. I'm gonna share office with Cry! "Yes, I'm serous" She said laughing and opens the door. Inside there was a brown haired guy working at the computer. "H-Hello" I said nervously. He turned around and I was met by the "'Sup"- guy mask. "'Sup" He said and smiled. (Well okay I don't know if he smiled or not, but I think so)

And that's how it all began.

_A/N:__Okay, this is my beginning of the Fanfic. This will be, like you may have noticed, a chapter story. I don't know how many chapters, we'll see._

_But I'm not sure if I will have the mask as one of Cry's "traits" in the story or if it's just there sometimes._

_And I will continue if there is someone interested in my story :)_

_And reviews, both criticism and praise, is gladly accepted.__Smileyface._


End file.
